E O Mundo Não Acabou
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: [Presente de aniversário] PostMillennium. Ao entrar no novo milénio, Mulder e Scully partilham o seu primeiro beijo. Agora, Scully quer saber o porquê...


**E o Mundo Não Acabou**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a Chris Carter, à 1013 Productions e à Fox Network. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos. Quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências. _

**Spoilers: **_Millennium, Tooms_

**N/A: **_este é o meu presente de aniversário para a querida GiAnderson do Fórum All ThinX. OK, pronto, esta era a minha surpresa pela qual eu te fiz um monte de perguntas da outra vez. Não sei se gostas, mas espero bem que sim, porque escrever ainda é aquilo que mais gosto de fazer e assim deste-me uma oportunidade de poder fugir ao aborrecimento total que são as aulas na universidade para um mundo bem melhor (apesar das constantes teorias da conspiração que por lá aparecem. LOL!). _

_Muitos parabéns e sê feliz! XD Não é óptimo fazer-se anos em Dezembro?

* * *

_

1 de Janeiro, 2000

00:20m

- Mulder, porque é que fizeste aquilo?

Ele tirou os olhos da estrada por uma fracção de segundo e mirou a colega no banco junto ao seu. Tinha apenas uma visão da sua cabeça ruiva e sempre bem penteada. Scully parecia não ter coragem para o encarar, focando a sua atenção nas imagens rápidas e bastante iluminadas que passavam na janela do carro.

- Era o meu dever, não era? Ajudar quem precisa… salvar o Ano Novo!

Deu uma risada curta e irónica, sabendo perfeitamente que não era a isso que ela se referia, mas que a sua afirmação a iria despertar do seu transe. Estava certo: Scully virou a face para o parceiro de trabalho, o melhor amigo, parecendo séria e inflexível. Não gostava de brincadeiras.

- Não é disso que eu estou a falar e tu bem o sabes!

Mulder mirou-a de novo por apenas segundos. Sabia que a resposta era importante para si. Ela estava tão séria como naquela noite, há quase sete anos atrás (teria mesmo já passado tanto tempo?), quando afirmara ser capaz de colocar a sua vida em risco pela dele. Era altura de responder no mesmo nível de seriedade.

- Tem mesmo de existir uma razão para aquilo que fiz?

- Tu beijaste-me, Mulder, é óbvio que tem de existir uma razão! – contrapôs ela, tentando controlar-se ao máximo para não atropelar as palavras umas nas outras. – Beija-se alguém porque não se está em si, porque se bebeu demais, porque se quer provocar ciúmes a outra pessoa, porque se ama esse alguém… mas não se beija ninguém sem uma razão!

- E era isso que querias?

- O quê?

- Que a minha razão fosse amar esse alguém!

Tinham chegado ao apartamento de Scully mas nenhum deles se mexeu quando o carro parou. O que é que ela queria? Era amor que desejava dele? Talvez… Se amar era envolvê-la nos braços, sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido que a queria a seu lado para sempre e torná-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo, então sim: Dana Scully queria ser amada por Fox Mulder!

Abanou a cabeça. Não lhe podia revelar os seus pensamentos. Não o queria ver fugir como um coelho assustado!

- A única coisa que eu quero é que me expliques…

- Mas não há nada para explicar!

Nas sombras escuras do veículo, os olhos de Mulder pareciam brilhar de uma maneira que ela nunca antes vira, mas talvez fosse apenas da iluminação natalícia das ruas. Esperou pela reclamação do colega. Que eram amigos, somente amigos, nada mais do que amigos. Que ela era estúpida por acreditar que um dia poderia ser diferente.

Mas as palavras não vieram e, a pouco e pouco, os olhos esverdeados de Mulder fugiram dos seus. Ele encolheu os ombros, despreocupado. Os cantos da sua boca torceram-se num leve sorriso envergonhado.

- Não depois de tudo aquilo por que passámos juntos! – concluiu ele, olhando para a paisagem em redor. – Abre os olhos, Scully! Que andamos nós a fazer? Vivemos nesta dança há tanto tempo… acho que é altura de conversar seriamente sobre isso. Sem invenções ou mentiras desta vez, por favor!

Voltou a encará-la. Se não estivessem naquela situação, Mulder sabia que se ia desmanchar a rir com o queixo caído e os olhos bem abertos da colega.

- Tu és minha amiga, Scully, na verdade, és a minha melhor e única amiga. Mas neste momento, não tenho a certeza… não sei! Quando desapareceste há seis anos atrás, senti-me desamparado, desorientado… Eras alguém muito importante para mim, tinha aprendido a confiar na tua pessoa e, em parte, sentia-me culpado pelo que te tinha acontecido.

- Mulder… – começou ela, achando que ainda não estava preparada para ouvir aquele discurso.

Ele interrompeu-a também.

- Não, deixa-me acabar!

«Naquela altura, senti-me terrivelmente mal, mas porque tinha tido alguém em quem confiar a meu lado e estava à beira de a perder. A tua falta fez-me entender o quão importante eras para mim, mas também era a primeira vez que tinha uma amiga como tu! Fez-me entender o quanto importava a tua amizade… mas era só uma amizade!

Depois ficaste doente e tudo mudou. Tinha medo de te perder de vez, mas era tudo diferente. Não te consigo explicar o que se passava, mas de cada vez que olhava para ti… eu não sei… o medo de te ver partir eternamente sem ter tempo de te dizer o que sentia… sentia que era capaz de morrer se não to dissesse… mas sentia que não era capaz de o fazer…»

A voz extinguiu-se num repente e ele começou a rir nervosamente.

- Não faz qualquer sentido, pois não?

- Não muito, mas eu entendi a ideia…

Ou pelo menos entendia aquilo que, no fundo, ela queria entender!

Enquanto isso, Mulder abanou a cabeça e focou toda a sua atenção na ponta dos pés que nem ele conseguia ver, envoltos na escuridão do automóvel.

- Tenho andado a adiar esta conversa faz tantos anos que hoje perdi a cabeça e decidi fazer algo que há muito desejava. Fui levado pelo ambiente, Scully. Desculpa se me excedi! Mas tenho a certeza que hoje me trarias um _ice tea_ nesse saco…

- Eu não tenho nenhum saco!

- Mas tu percebeste o que eu queria dizer!

Sorria outra vez. O sorriso que a poderia derreter até no momento mais difícil entre os dois. Scully sabia que não havia nada para desculpar. Gostara da reacção dele. Agora só queria ficar a pensar nas suas palavras enquanto sentia de novo a ternura dos lábios de Mulder contra os seus. Ficar assim para a eternidade.

Tirou o cinto e abriu a porta do carro.

- Bom, obrigado pela boleia mas tenho de ir, a minha mãe e o Bill chegam amanhã de manhã e fiquei de preparar o almoço para toda a gente, por isso tenho de me levantar cedo com vontade de trabalhar! A gente vê-se à noite, se assim quiseres!

- Espera… E tu? – Mulder apercebeu-se da interrogação que tomava conta dos olhos da colega. – Eu disse-te a razão que me levou a beijar-te, mas tu não me disseste a razão que te levou a responder-lhe!

Scully perguntou-se a si mesma se revelar-lhe que ansiava por aquele beijo praticamente desde o dia em que o havia conhecido o apanharia de surpresa. Talvez um pouco, mas era a verdade! Olhou em redor, entreabriu a boca mas não saiu qualquer som.

E então sentiu-se perder a cabeça, tal como acontecera com Mulder no hospital ao bater das doze badaladas. Ajoelhou-se sobre o banco onde viera sentada, aproximou-se do colega, ficando olhos nos olhos com ele. Apercebeu-se de que estava perfeitamente consciente do que ela estava prestes a fazer.

Sentindo o coração disparar como um louco, Scully inclinou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e beijou-o outra vez. Sentir de novo os lábios dela pressionados nos dele fê-la sentir um calor tomar conta de si. Seria amor? Preferia pensar que sim. No entanto, era ainda cedo para responder a essa questão, ou até para pensar em tal como um compromisso eterno. Se tinham conseguido esperar sete anos, na certa iam ser capazes de esperar um pouco mais.

Separou-se dele com um sorriso, desta vez envergonhado, desenhado no rosto. Abriu os olhos lentamente para encarar a face de Mulder que, na certa, seria um espelho da sua.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Mulder!

Ele respondeu-lhe da mesma forma enquanto Scully saía do carro, fechando de seguida a porta e avançando até casa. Ouvia as conversas cruzadas dos vizinhos que ali comemoravam a chegada de mais um ano, mais um milénio. Alguém espalhara panfletos no chão à porta do prédio anunciando o fim do mundo ao bater da meia-noite. Scully olhou para trás e avistou Mulder dentro do carro. Ainda não se mexera um milímetro. Queria assegurar-se que chegava a casa sã e salva.

Sorriu para si mesma. Os panfletos estavam errados: o mundo não acabara, nem para eles, nem para ninguém! Estava apenas a começar. Passavam trinta minutos da meia-noite e já contava dois beijos com Mulder no ano que se estreara.

Sorriu mais abertamente. Aquele novo milénio prometia…

FIM


End file.
